The spreading of ammoniated and fecal infested waste absorbent material from an animal waste box, as referred to above, is a common but undesirable occurrence which happens in millions of American homes as well as in the homes of many foreign countries. The anti-litter spreading and containment device of the present invention is designed to greatly reduce or to eliminate the problem of this waste material being scattered about by animal movement after urination and defecation.
Another problem addressed by a different embodiment of the present invention is that of overcoming the difficulty experienced by small cats or kittens, once weaned by their mothers, of being able to be trained to use most commercially produced cat waste boxes by devising a device which will accomplish this objective.